The Computer Core, under the direction of Dr. Garfinkel, will provide support for the development of computer hardware and software in the areas of simulation, data acquisition and analysis, and their integration. In each SCOR project there are components that rely on a close integration of computer simulations and experimental data. The major goal of the Computer Core is to facilitate these aspects of the projects and to guarantee compatibility and comparability of the data generated. In addition to meeting the specific computing needs of the individual projects, the Core will also be responsible for maintaining the existing computer hardware of the SCOR investigators, which includes 20 PC's, color and B&W laserprinters, plotters and film recorders. The Core will provide storage media (e.g. read/write optical disks, floppy disks), and other supplied (ink cartridges, etc) to the SCOR investigators. The Core will update software and maintain the Internet network linking the computer systems at the various sites. The anticipated usage of the Core by the various Projects is as follows: Project 1: 10%, Project 2:25%, Project 3: 40%, Project 4: 15%, and Project 5: 10%.